


养一只宝条

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 这大概就是个小段子们组成的神经病文，逻辑不用在意那么多😁。理论上是个无CP





	养一只宝条

（1）

你打开了游戏机。插入了游戏盘。 

开篇就是介绍，包括你的背景。你现在经营着一家电力公司。

请给你的公司起名。

起好名字以后，游戏视角转换。远处是幽幽的深山，根据以前放出来的一些小道消息，这开篇地点可能就是尼布尔海姆。

前面出现了几个穿着白大褂的男子的身影，你非常地激动。

为什么？这还用说吗？！当然是因为那个黑色低马尾！

然后视频场景过去了，进入了正题，现在地点是

第一步，就是要宝条跟着你走。

哇，居然这么快就进入正题？好奇的你去了研究中心，出现了六个选项：找加斯特；找宝条；找卢克莱西娅；找文森特；和门口的卫士随便聊聊；离开。

你马上就点了“找宝条”。

卫士绅士而坚决地拒绝了你的要求。

什么鬼？你开始点其他几个选项你沉思了一下，心想可能并不是往研究中心走。

你最后在小树林看见了宝条，然而他并不想理你。

（2）

郁闷的你跑去找了一下网友们总结的经验，要让年轻的宝条博士答应跟你走，可能需要两个条件：科研设备、资金。

等等，这不就等于钱么？

你毫不犹豫地撒下大把钱去升级你的公司的科研部的设备的等级。

然后你回到了“外出”界面，再次去往小树林邀请宝条博士。

“嗯……让我考虑一下……”宝条博士改口了！恭喜你。但是接下来你发现他每次都是这句话。

百思不得其解的你再次回去查了一下攻略，发现大家基本都卡在这里了。

所以为什么宝条博士不跟着你走呢？

你翻到了“图鉴”界面，去看你和宝条之间的对话，还有他的背景介绍。

卡了很久的你这次绕过了小树林，直接去敲了实验室的门。

下面依然出现了那六个选项。这次你没有直接点“找宝条”，你换成了“和门口的卫士随便聊聊”。

卫士告诉你，有时候大家会出门散个步。嗯，这个你知道，你就是在小树林找的宝条，但是他现在并不给你肯定的答复。你继续和卫士聊天。

他告诉你可以在湖边看见卢克莱西娅。你猜或许这是个重要信息。

接下来你跑到了湖边，发现了加斯特。不应该是卢克莱西娅吗？不管了。你选择了“和他聊聊”。

此时你才想起一件事。宝条博士现在还只是个“副手”角色。咦……是不是……搞定加斯特就可以了？

你打开界面，发现真的有“邀请”这个选项。你兴奋地点下了它。

“嗯……让我考虑一下……”加斯特说。

你的脸绿了。

不死心的你退出了湖边场景重进，出现的不是加斯特，换成了卢克莱西娅。

嗯？你在疑惑中和她对了话，发现她话里又出现另一个人。

“不知道文森特跑到哪里去了。”

辣个小白脸！你真的不喜欢这种卖脸的！

（3）

好吧你就是不想承认游戏设定里宝条跟卢克莱西娅结婚的事实，你希望卢克莱西娅跟那个小白脸在一起然后宝条归你。

你已经在此处浪费了太多次的时间。

愤怒的你打算退出，但是卢克莱西娅的对话忽然刷新：“说起来，先生您是之前邀请加斯特和宝条的那位吗？”

这算是进度？你顺手就又对她发出个“邀请”。

接下来你去了山上、湖边、小树林刷了好多次，也和研究中心的卫士对话好多次，愣是没有刷新出文森特，连加斯特、宝条、卢克莱西娅都没出现。

焦躁的你回到研究中心，破罐破摔点了“找宝条”。

面前出现了你心心念念的白大褂年轻男子。

你一脸懵逼发现你成功通过了这段剧情。

从此刻开始，这个研究中心就是你的神罗公司的了。

当然，宝条也是你的。


End file.
